Living with you
by Blackis
Summary: Lily y sus amigas ahn vuelto de unas vacaciones mas bien frustadas por culpa de los merodeadores, al ultimo curso de Hogwarts. Los merodeadores llegan tambien a Hogwarts, con ganas de no ver las chicas, pero no va a ser asi. Fic compartido!
1. Malos recuerdos

Holas…este es nuestro primer fic juntas (pauly-fanatica-0808 y Erissed) asi que espero que nos dejen muchisimos reviews por que nos demoramos mucho en hacerlo… estando una en Chile y la otra en España tenemos q hacer uso del MSN..asi que compasión TT jiji, yap..disfrutenlo

**Titulo: Living with you**

**Capítulo: Malos recuerdos**

Vamos chicas, corran que perderemos el tren.

Tres chicas de 17 años, corrían por la estación king's cross con unos grandes baúles que cada una de ellas llevaba, la gente se daba vuelta para mirarlas, no por andar con esos inmensos baúles y jaulas con extraños animales, sino por que las tres eran muy bellas

Iban atrasado para tomar el tren ya que se habían levanto muy tarde.

Las chicas habían pasado el último día de vacaciones en la casa de Aline, conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche Y, como era predecible, la mañana siguiente, no había nadie capaz de despertarlas. Así que el padre de Aline tuvo que llevarlas a la estación lo más rápido posible. Eran las 10:57

Las chicas iban un poco desastradas por que no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse.

Lily Evans encabezaba el grupo que corría a toda prisa hacia el anden 9 3/4, y también era a la que se le notaba mas que había dormido pocas horas, por la expresión de su cara parecía que se iba a quedar dormida en cualquier momento su pelo estaba un poco despeinado, por que corría, o porque con las prisas apenas había tenido tiempo de peinarse, iba con una camiseta de tirantes de color verde, y con unos pantalones piratas de color amarillo y llevaba unas pequeñas plataformas con una suela de algún material parecido a la madera, con una flor dibujada

Le seguía la marcha Aline Deveraux tenia 17 años, era hija de magos. Era una chica sumante simpática, era buena para las bromas y le gustaba pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, pero cuando se trataba de defenderlas tomaba una actitud sumamente protectiva, ella era súper posesiva con sus cosas. Ese día iba con su pelo suelto, una larga cabellera castaña con rizos por detrás con unas mechas doradas que se hizo en el verano. Se notaba la falta de tiempo para peinarse, pero eso no impedía que la chica se vistiera bien. Andaba con una falda estilo militar que llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, una polera negra sin mangas y unas botas negras.

Finalmente iba Isabel Carrasco, esta chica venía de Chile, se había venido a Inglaterra ya que a su padre había conseguido trabajo en el ministerio de la magia. La chica era súper buena persona y una excelente amiga. Aunque cuando andaba de mala era mejor no acercarse a ella. No era la mejor alumna de Hogwart pero se defendía. Jugaba al Quidditch, era cazadora desde 4 año. Ese día iba vestida con unos jeens claros y encima una falda, una blusa hippie, y su ondulado pelo iba suelto.

las chicas llegaron a la estación 9 y 3/4 cuando faltaba un minuto para que el tren partiera

Las chicas se suben rápidamente al tren. No había duda, todos los compartimientos estaban ocupados. Uno por uno revisaron y cada vez que las chicas habrían la puerta la gente del interior les decía ocupado.

El tren partió, y las chicas aun no tenían compartimiento, seguían en su búsqueda. Sin quererlo llegaron al compartimiento de los más detestables personajes de Hogwart (para ellas), Los merodeadores, al abrir la puerta los chicos se giraron y dijeron ocupado, menos uno Remus Lupin. No esperaron que el chico dijera nada así que nuevamente cerraron la puerta.

- Eh! chicas, entren- dijo Remus, sacado la cabeza por la puerta, e invitándolas a entrar.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, un poco desconfiadas, hasta que Lily, puso cara de resignación, y entro, seguida de las otras.

Las chicas agradecieron a Lupin por la amabilidad, pero en su interior pensaban, "mejor puesto no hemos conseguido" "que asco los merodeadores" o cosas como esas. se sentaron delante de los merodeadores, Lily y James, se miraban fijamente, con una mirada de odio, lo mismo entre Isabel y Sirius, la suya, pero, era mucho mas asesina que la de Lily, Aline, había sacado una revista de moda, y se había puesto a ojearla, mientras, Remus y Peter contemplaban la escena

No me mires- ordenaron Lily e Isabel a la vez, a James y Sirius respectivamente.

No me mires tu- replicaron los chicos también a la vez.

Oh dios, ya empiezan ¬¬- murmuro Lupin, haciendo un gesto de frustración.

-¿empiezan que- dijo la pequeña rata

Todo miraron a Peter, ¿era tonto o que? Todos sabían que entre las chicas y los merodeadores nunca ha habido simpatía. Es mas, generalmente las bromas de los merodeadores iban para las chicas, quizás todas las bromas fueran para ellas, pero Remus, que era bien amigo de ellas, les avisaba con tiempo para que no estuvieran en algún lugar a alguna hora.

-Peter- dijo Aline- no se en que mundo vives

Peter bajo la mirada.

- pero tenemos derecho de estar enojadas con vosotros- se quejo Lily, apuntando con el dedo a James, que estaba delante suyo.

- eso es verdad- dijo Aline, mirándolos a todos con una mirada muy severa, parecida a la de McGonagall

- os pasasteis mucho con la broma de fin de curso- añadió Isabel.

-¿Nosotros- dijo Sirius, con una falsa sorpresa- fue culpa vuestra, por estar allí, en ese momento, ese día, nosotros no tenemos la culpa.

-la broma iba dirigida a Snivellus, y la gafasteis al completo- añadió James, mirándolas con superioridad.- y termino como termina todo, cuando os entrometéis donde no os necesitan, haciendo que la cosa salga mal. Pero lo mejor fue que ese día os perjudico a vosotras!

James y Sirius se rieron al recordar aquel día, lo que hizo que las chicas se enojaran aun más.

Las chicas aun recordaban ese día, es mas, lo recordaron aun después de un mes de vacaciones.

_- FLASH BACK-_

_Tres chicas iban caminando por un pasillo del tercer piso._

_Cuando llevaban unos 5 minutos caminando se dieron cuenta que el pasillo estaba "extrañamente" vació. y aun mas, se sentía un "extraño" aire, algo como ¿maldad?_

_-chicas- dijo Aline- no me gusta este pasillo_

_-como q no te va a gustar un pasillo- dijo Isabel- eso es entupido, a nadie le gusta un pasillo_

_-no me refería en ese sentido_

_-chicas...algo va a pasar- dijo Lily_

_-Lily, por favor- cuantas veces al día dices eso gruño Isabel- nada va a pasar, es un simple pasillo. P-A-S-I-L-L-O_

_-si se deletrear pasillo Isa- dijo Lily- gracias_

_-Oh oh- dijo Aline_

_oh oh que- dijo Lily_

_-Oh Oh! de que acabo de recordar una cierta conversación sobre este pasillo_

_-Aline, por favor- dijo Isa_

_-No, déjenme decirles_

_las chicas se detuvieron en medio del pasillo para que Aline explicara la "supuesta" conversación_

_-Algo escuche a Potter y Black en el desayuno y también en la sala común_

_-Si nos fueran a hacer algo Remus nos hubiera dicho, ¿no crees- sugerio Lily_

_Las chicas empezaron a meditar._

_-No creen que seria mejor irnos rápidamente de aquí- dijo Isabel_

_-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Lily_

_-Y yo_

_-Bueno que esperan, corran!_

_Las tres empezaron a correr por el pasillo en el sentido contrario cuando alguien venia delante de ellas, corriendo también. Era Snape_

_Se miraron fijamente entre los cuatros y Snape les dijo._

_-yo que ustedes me voy._

_De repente se escucho un hechizo desde el lado que Snape venia escapando. Un rayo de luz ilumino el pasillo y a las chicas…_

_-_

_-¿Lily- pregunto Remus, tímidamente- ¿como te encuentras- la pelirroja abrió los ojos, vio la cara de Remus, reflejaba un poco de preocupación._

_-yo si- dijo ella, mientras se incorporaba, se dio cuenta deque se encontraba en la enfermería, miro hacia la derecha, vio a Sirius, James y Peter, con expresión preocupada, miraban fijamente donde estaba ella, miro a la izquierda, y encontró a Aline y -¿se puede saber porque voy vendada hasta las orejas- pregunto, tan amable como pudo._

_-Por esto- dijo Isabel, mientras Aline, se desataba unas cuantas vendas, dejando a la vista todo el brazo derecho, y dejando a la vista una piel horrorosa. Parecía que la hubieran quemado, aun así, no dolía nada, Aline le mostró a Lily, que, pellizcando la piel, se despellejaba del cuerpo._

_- ¡Y ESTO DURARA 4 SEMANAS- grito Isabel, muy furiosa- y sabes quien tiene la culpa ¡Adivina! ellos- dijo señalando a los merodeadores._

_Lily, salto de la cama en la que había estado descansando, cogio una botella, y la tiro con toda la fuerza a la cara de James, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y Sirius y Peter tuvieran que cogerlo_

**_-fin del flash black -_**

-Ese día fue grandioso- dijo Sirius

-No lo creo canuto- dijo James- el botellazo de Evans fue muy fuerte, tenía vidrios enterrados hasta en la lengua

Si- dijo Lily- fue lo mejor del día, Ver a James Potter, el gran merodeador reducido por una chica...y llorando

-Llorando?''- dijo Remus

NO- dijo James- un macho como yo no llora- se levanto del asiento y empezó a mostrar sus músculos

-aaaa- dijo Aline- yo igual vi. Algunas gotas de agua en tus ojos...¿o era sudor?

-Cállate- dijo James y volvió a sentarse

- pues claro que era sudor- dijo Peter- sino, que es eso que sale de los ojos cuando Sirius te pega demasiado fuerte?

Todos se quedaron mirando unos segundos a Peter, para luego ignorarlo.

Otro momento de silencio en ese agradable compartimiento

1 minuto

2 minutos

10 minutos

El carrito de comida llego a los 15 minutos de silencio

-hola chicos- dijo la bruja- ¿quieren algo?

Compraron todas las cositas del carrito, dejando a la brujita del carrito casi sin existencias. Y, para hacer algo, se pusieron a comer, media hora mas tarde, estaban todos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, en una especie de juego, donde el primero que cerraba los ojos perdía.

Lily estaba mirando a James, "que aburrido" pensada, se dedicaba a contar los dientes que dejaba a la vista con esa sonrisa entupida que ponía cuando la miraba a ella, los ojos de la pelirroja se iban cerrando lentamente, hasta que...

-¡Evans- dijo James, al momento en que la chica casi caía al suelo, salvada por los pelos, por el chico al que momentos antes, estaba mirando a los ojos ¿Se a dormido- pregunto desconcertado.

- tranquilo, no es la única- dijo Sirius señalando al par de chicas, que estaban apoyadas la una a la otra, con los ojos cerrados.

-se ven lindas dormidas- dijo Sirius. Después se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho- bueno..bueno...a diablos

-pero si es verdad- dijo Remus- las chicas son lindas

-tu lo dices porque son tus amigas- dijo James

-si, son muy simpáticas, si las conocieras...no perderías nada

-bueno, bueno- dijo Sirius- ya las conoceremos.

-¿cuando- dijo Remus- este año es nuestro último año en Hogwart

-Bueno, será este año entonces- dijo Sirius mirando a Isabel

si tu lo dices, si tu lo dices

Leean nuestro otros fic:

_Erissed: _

viaje al futurohttp: Royalehttp: Potter! http: 


	2. ¿Que?

_**Capítulo 2: **_

_**¿Qué?**_

Que hermoso se veía el Gran Salón, tanto tiempo sin verlo, las cuatros mesas estaban igualmente ubicadas, la mesa de los profesores también y todo estaba en perfecto orden, si, era rico volver, aunque sea por ultima vez.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en las mesas esperando que empiece la ceremonia de selección.

y entonces ella le dijo eso- decia Lily muy animada, mirando hacia una chica de Ravenclaw, de la mesa contigua.

OO no me lo puedo creer¿Le dejo asi sin más? Me parece una tontería!- comento Isabel.

si, pero yo e oido- dijo Aline, acercándose a sus amigas y bajando el tono de voz- que ella lo encontro en la clase de transfiguración…con la rubia esa de Slytherin que hace 5º…haciendo… lo que se hace en la sala de transfiguraciones, bueno, clase no, lo "otro".

¿qué otra cosa se hace ahí?- pregunto Isabel

O.o- las chicas

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la mesa Gryffindor se encontraban los merodeadores, un poco...¿melancólicos, No era raro, era su ultimo año y ya el próximo debían de estar estudiando para algo, o trabajando en el ministerio o sabe Dios que cosa.

y esta sera la ultima vez que llegaremos aquí con el tren después de verano…- dijo James, medio tumbado sobre la mesa medio sentado.

no seas tan deprimente ¬¬- se quejo Remus.

soy realista!- dijo James.

y porque este año es el ultimo- anuncio Sirius con alegria- tendremos que hacer presente a todo el mundo, que los merodeadores se van, y que este año nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

si, molestando a Sevy- dijo James, que se habia animado- para que tenga un bonito recuerdo de nosotros.

y haciendo gamberradas- dijo Sirius, mientras su mente maquinaba muchos planes, que luego entre el y James perfeccionarían.

e intentaremos conocer mas a las chicas- dijo James mirando a Remus, que le dio una mirada aprobativa y un poco severa.

pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ir con otras chicas ¬¬- agrego Sirius.

tambien ganaremos la copa de quidditch, y la de las casas!- dijo James alegre de nuevo.

¿y saben que es lo que van a tener que hacer, aparte de pasárselo bien, hacer gamberradas y otras cosas?- pregunto Remus.

no- dijeron los dos a los que iba dirigida la pregunta.

estudiar mucho, porque este es el ultimo año!- dijo Remus, un poco para hacer broma, un poco para ir concienciando a sus amigos.

Remus!- grito Sirius, mientras les daba un pequeño golpe al brazo a su amigo.

no seas aguafiestas- se quejo James.

¡Hola chicos!- grito una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los chicos se giraron para ver quien les llamaba.

Era Keira Thomson, una rubia teñida, muy delgada enamorada de las prendas de ropa ajustadas, y detrás venian sus disipulas, perdon sus amigas. Jane era la mas bajita de las tres y un poco regordeta, las mas fea, aunque muy lista, y tenia el pelo negro ondulado, pero corto hasta como los hombros, siempre andaba maquillada pero eso la hacia verse peor y Gloria Torres era la mas hermosa de las tres, mucho mas que Keira, pero lo intentaba ocultar, poniendose unas gafas que no le favorecían mucho, y dejándose el pelo castaño sin mucho cuidado, aunque no podia ocultar su penetrante mirada color cafe.

Hola- dijieron unos desanimados merodeadores.

¿qué les paso chicos…Ese animo?- dijo Keria agarrando la cara de Sirius y poniéndola bien cerca suyo.

Nada, que nos va a pasar estamos TRATANDO de cenar- dijo James tratando de defender a su amigo.

uh! el bebe tiene hambre- dijo Keira a Sirius- que te parece- cada vez se acercaba mas- que te de la comida yo.

Se sentó en sus piernas y agarro una cucharada de cereal y se la puso en la boca, y antes de que Sirius pudiera apenas masticarlos ya tenia otra dosis de cereal en la boca.

Keira para por favor- replió Remus- vas a ahogar a Sirius de tanto cereal.

UH! me parece que remusin igual quiere un poco de cereal. Porque no lo atiendes Gloria.

no quiero- murmuro la chica para si misma.

que dijiste cariño?- pregunto Keira dejando de darle cereal a Sirius, que aprovecho para tragar lo que tenia en la boca.

Que remus esta lleno, no creo que quiera más. ¿Cierto Remus?

El chico afirmo con la cabeza.

sabes keira. Tu trasero pesa demasiado- dijo sirius ya harto del cereal y de la chica encima de ella.- ¿qué comiste en el verano¿levadura, zapallo?

La chica humillada se paro rápidamente de las piernas de Sirius, lo abofeteo y se fue caminando por la puerta seguida por sus humildes vasallas, digo amigas.

Eso fue...duro amigo, creo que te pasaste esta vez

Peter, cuando seas mas grande vas a saber que ahi mujeres q te conviene y otras que no

si soy grande- dijo el chico pero ninguno lo escucho ya que habían vuelto a comer

**Mientras tanto en otro lado de la mesa**

Vieron como Black se saco a Keira de encima?

¿Qué haces mirando a Black o.O?- dijo Isabel

si y?- dijo lily ignorando el comentario de Isabel- eso no es tan importante Aline, e visto a Black sacarse millones de chicas

bueno, pero ahi que darle algun merito al chico- dijo aline- esa chica es pegajosa

Aline alzó la voz e dijo.

muy bien Sirius asi se hace! jajaja- dijo señalando a Keira, que tenia aire de ofendida en otra mesa.

callate- dijo Sirius con una volumen de voz apenas audible.

¿que le has dicho?- preguntaron Lily e Isabel, amenazandolos con los puños

que oido q tienen esas chicas- dijo James a Sirius

bueno le dije que se callara

y que te crees tu para decirme eso a mi?- dijo Aline parándose de la mesa

te digo lo que quiero!- dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

em... chicos, no armen jaleo otra vez ¬¬- dijo Remus a los dos bandos, intentando poner paz.

como dijo Sirius

CALLATE!- grito Lily, Isabel se rió.

Lily vete a pasturar a tus ovejas- dijo James, a Lily y a sus amigas, aunque le gustara la chica, hacia como si no sintiera nada en publico, aunque no sabia porque, pero a principios de sexto habia empezado a comportarse asi

¿que ovejas?- dijo Peter, que no entendió la frase.

dejalo ùu- le contesto Remus, resignado a la pelea, esperando que no se tiraran platos a la cabeza, cosa que ya había pasado anteriormente.

jajaja que tonto!- se rieron las chicas al oír la pregunta de Peter.

Asi pasaron tres semanas, un día en que Sirius iba haciendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, saltarse clase, noto algo raro en un parillo del 7º piso. Al llegar al final del pasillo, que daba a una clase que nadie ocupaba, como muchas de las que hay en Hogwarts, se encontro con 4 chicas en lo que parecia una pelea.

las chicas eran Aline, Keira y sus amigas, y por lo que vio Sirius, las 3 chicas de Ravenclaw estaban pegando a la de Gryffindor, intento entender el motivo de la pelea.

¿Que te parece? esto es por estar siempre tan cerca de NUESTROS chicos si NUESTRO - dijo Keira, riendose, al tiempo que le daba un bofetón.

Llevaban así casi diez minutos, y la pobre Aline, tenia que sujetarse a la pared para no caer, le dolía todo lo que puede doler.

no digas tontería, desde cuando son tus chicos? - dijo Aline- además yo me acerco a quien quiero, y no porque tu me digas que no puedo te voy a obedecer, no soy como ellas- dijo señalando a la chica, al levantar el brazo, la mano le tembló un poco, no por miedo, sino por dolor.

Keira le hizo una señal a Gloria, y esa avanzo hacia Aline, y le dio un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que cayera al suelo, mirando hacia arriba, momento que aprovecharon Gloria y Janes para sujetarla, y Keria para darle una patada a la cara, que hizo que le sangrara el labio inferior, y le abrió un corte cerca de la ceja.

Janes y Gloria empujaron a Aline contra la pared, y se acercaron todas a ella, en plan mafioso, preparadas para darle un golpe al primer sitio que llegaran, ya estaban cogiendo impulso para dar el golpe mas fuerte, cuando Sirius se puso delante de la chica agredida, los golpes fueron a parar encima suyo, no lo hicieron demasiado daño, pues para el no es que pegaran demasiado fuerte.

¿que hacéis?- pregunto enfadado

ah! hola Sirius- dijo Keira coqueta- pues resulta que... ella empezó! me dijo que me apartara del pasillo porque llegaba tarde! Se lo busco! y luego no quiso obedecer!- dijo Keira, poniendo cara de quien no ha roto nunca un plato, y se abrazo a Sirius, llorando desconsoladamente.

Sirius reacciono muy mal a su abrazó, y le dio un empujon, sin controlar la fuerxa, que envio a la chica contra la pared. Gloria y Jane corrieron en su ayuda.

Sirius!- se quejo Keira- porque me has hecho esto! ahora me hace daño, y me saldrá un chichón!- empezó a llorar, mientras ponía cara de perrito mojado, aun llorando estaba linda, Sirius tubo la tentación de pedirle perdón, pero en el momento que ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, Aline se tubo que tirar de su ropa para sujetarse, y al ver como iba la chica de moratones, y la sangre que caía de su boca, cambio de opinión

Sirius cogio a la chica, por la cintura, y ella se dejó llevar.

escuchame- susurro el moreno- no te quejes, es para que se vayan...

dicho esto le dio un beso, ella se sobresalto, pero intento parecer los menos incomoda, y se concentro en el único pensamiento de que ahora el también se estaría ensuciando de sangre.

Aline vio de reojo que Keira se sulfuraba.

NOS VAMOS!- dijo Keira a sus vasal… amigas.

Sirius dejó de besar a Aline, y esta se deshizo de el. Intentó ir a coger su maleta, pero por culpa de que se habia torcido el tobillo no se sabe como, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo. Sirius fue en su ayuda.

Puedo yo sola- dijo soltandose otra vez.

venga, ya te acompaño a la enfermeria, no te hagas la dura, que no lo eres tanto- dijo Sirius, cogiendole del brazo con suavidad, y dejando que la chica se apoyara un poco en el para andar.

**Wueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo! (Creo q nos quedo un poco corto para el tiempo que nos demoramos) **

Esperamos que les haya gustado! Dejen review, aunque no les guste!

Besos

_By- Eriseta y Paulita_

**Siesna: **_Erissed_si si nos vemos xDD gacias xl revieew!

_Pauly:_ espero q podamos conocernos…graicas por el review!

**Suluna:**- gracias xl el review

**vinnesa**- acias xl l review, espero k este cap te haya gustadoo!

**FyoraBlack**- acias xl review, dos cosas: 1, somos dos la que escriben (Pauly y Erissed) xD y la otra sk ya sabemos que James no odia a Lily, pero nos gusta que se lleven asi, aunk en el fondo la kiera, relacion amor-odio xD. _Pauly dice: Que bueno que seas chilena XD_

**clhoe-black-potter**- acias x el review wapa! Nos vemos! Espero k este te haya gustado, (como con las demas) .somos dos la que escribe este fic.. XDDD


End file.
